


the colors of our minds

by text



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Danny-centric, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: How they show love.





	

Suzy shows it by kissing him softly every morning, even if he's not usually awake to feel it. She shows it by letting her hands linger on Danny's arm when he's nervous about proposing something new, always keen to hear what he's saying. She shows it by smiling with the warmth of summer, by always showing people her kindness.

***

Arin shows it by bringing him soda and snacks before they record. He shows it by kissing him goodnight, reaching over Suzy to switch the light off. He shows it by encouraging Danny to be confident, while anchoring him down. Wants Danny to be aware of the connection they have, that Danny can trust him.

***

Ross shows it by being the big spoon when they cuddle. He shows it by the affectionate jabs, by never failing to surprise Danny everyday, whether that's by scaring him or jumping to tackle him in a hug or by complimenting him, catching him off guard. By loving with his mind and heart.

***

Barry shows it by making him breakfast most mornings, smiling softly at him when Danny washes the dishes after. Shows it by working his thumbs into Danny's shoulder blades into a massage, warmth curling up his spine. By bringing him warm coffee and a blanket. It brings him tingles, the scrape of their beards when they kiss.

***

Brian shows it by being firm. By saying 'no' to stupid ideas and rolling his eyes when he sees Danny cuddling up to Ross despite them having a scuffle a few moments prior. By being Danny's headrest, lets Danny get lost in his own dreams and aspirations. Joins him, when Danny invites him along the ride.

***

Holly shows it by agreeing to cook for his Hanukkah dinner. Shows it by letting his empty words fill up the room when there's so much more supposed to be said, showing patience. She shows it by being bright and silly, dancing around the house in pastel Easter socks, by letting him know it's okay to have fun but stay grounded.

***

Danny shows his love by being overwhelmed. By being passionate, by being honest, by trusting and communicating and submerging himself into this life. By letting it hit him, that he loves them. Danny shows it by dreaming. He shows it by believing certain things will just go right.


End file.
